obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Hope is a wind gamia user, and a member of Litilnumia. Profile Appearance Hope is a late teenage girl with a tan complexion, short blue hair, and deep green eyes. She wears a black and white outfit that serves as the standard Litilnumia attire. She wears a black and white hooded sweatshirt (cropped above the navel) with an insignia that seems to be a circle that's been horizontally cut in half. Hope also wears pants that consist of one black pant leg, and one white pant leg. Over her pants she wears a white mini skirt, and she completes her outfit with grey shoes. Personality Hope is a quiet character, and seems to suffer from lasting depression. She smirks in favorable situations, but most of the time her face is expressionless. She's very dedicated to Litilnumia, and will go to any length in order to reach her goal. However, due to this insane drive of hers, she's driven herself mad. Hope dislikes Alex, and Jen. Story (contains spoilers) Hope grew up in a church with her older brother Edge. Her past isn't well known, but she deeply values her brother and his ambitions even more so. At the beginning of Obsolete Souls™, Hope and Innocent travel to Lestormine with Edge in order to close on a deal with Dig Furn, and retrieve 2 Galaxy Kites. In the process of getting the Galalxy Kite, Hope kills Sir Adon. (Sir Adon wore one of the Galaxy Kites as a pendant around his neck.) Innocent tells Edge that Hope made this tragic mistake, and Edge tells Innocent to advise Hope to hide the body in the Lestormine Inn. Without question, Hope puts Adon's body in a chest and leaves it in the Lestormine Inn. Afterwards, Edge and Hope leave Innocent to his own tasks, and they leave Lestormine to travel to Ravinan via Ship. On their journey to Ravinan they come across the Cimmerian. Seeing that this new vessel is greater than theirs, they decide to board the ship with the intentions of taking it for themselves. Edge and Hope are let onto the Cimmerian to be greeted by Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach. A young man named Cody approaches Edge from behind, and Edge kills him after Cody questions his arrival. Edge demands the ship, and gives the current crew a small amount of time to discuss options for trade, and survival. Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach go to the bottom of the ship, leaving Edge and Hope om the deck. Hope leaves Edge to follow them into the ship. Hope comes across a room where the current crew is discussing how they want to be rid of Edge. Hope weighs in by saying that she can help them escape, but Jen sees through her farce, and challenges her to battle for the ship. Hope loses the battle to Jen, and is left wounded in the ship for quite some time. Once she recovers, Hope rushes out of the ship to see that the Cimmerian has landed. Outside she finds Edge battling Billy, Jen, and Tamara. Hope yells to Edge about the uselessness of fighting with them, and redirects his focus to taking the newly captured Cimmerian to Ravinan (Specifically phrased as "We have more important things to do.") Edge and Hope reach Ravinan, and reconnect with the rest of Litilnumia. 3 months pass, and the King of Lestormine announces that he will be holding a public speech in Stobon for something special. All of Litilnumia attends the speech, and they coordinate an attack to assassinate Queen Taiza while framing someone else at the same time. The plan is completely successful, and afterwards the Litilnumia crew leaves Stobon. During their return to Ravinan, they hear of a potential obstacle in their grand scheme that could be completely avoided if they hold onto one of the Stralades. Hope and the rest of Litilnumia set out to conquer Titania Stralade, and usurp rule over Treblem, but on their way to find Titania, they find the Insignificants (which currently have Tamara, and Trent Stralade in their group). The two groups clash, and Hope captures Tamara. Litilnumia flees the scene, and they keep Tamara locked in the bottom of Ravinan's Castle. Hope and the rest of Litilnumia return to meet in the Ravinan castle throne room, and they are quickly ambushed by Alex and Billy. All of Litilnumia except for Edge and Innocent brutally beat Alex and Billy. The beating stops due to Denzel, Prince, and Titania arriving at the scene. Everyone flees the castle, so Edge can fight with Prince and Titania. A few days pass, and Litilnumia is just about ready to start the revival process for their grand scheme of resurrecting Zadroga. Hope and the others enter a baskor inside of the Ravinan castle throne room that takes them to Belial's Hovel. Each member of Litilnumia spreads across Belial's Hovel to harness the equal power of the Galaxy Kites. Sure enough, shortly after Hope begins to use the Galaxy Kites energy, an Insignificant arrives to stop her. The Insignificant is Alex again, and Hope beats Alex for the 3rd time (1st when they battled on the Path to Treblem, 2nd when Alex ambushed the Ravinan throne room). Hope doesn't think anything of Alex challenging her, and resumes the resurrection process. Alex exits the Hovel, but returns after a lengthy recover. When Alex returns to battle Hope, the energy that Hope was drawing from the Galaxy Kites is fully poured into Zadroga's coffin, and Hope is significantly weaker than before. They have an intense battle, but Hope is defeated in the end. At the end of the game, Edge confirms Hope's death at the hands of Alex. Gameplay In combat, Hope has high GaT, but low low defenses. However, she has many skills to boost her defensive stats, and to lower the player's attack frequency. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Hope's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Hope's theme song is respectively titled Hope's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. The song can be heard during Hope's Max Universe special move, during Hope's battle against Jen in chapter 3, and during Hope's boss battle with Alex in Belial's Hovel. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com